1. Field of the Invention
The technical field relates to a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Patent Document 1 discloses parallel connection of a first transistor and a second transistor.
Each of Patent Document 2 and Patent Document 3 discloses a transistor including an oxide semiconductor layer between two gate electrodes.